


Letters

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [36]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: He's writing love letters.





	

James traces the tip of his finger over the smooth, bare skin of her back.

“James?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Writing,” he answers, repeating the same pattern yet again.

“Writing?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What are you writing?”

He can hear the amusement in her voice, and replies, “Love letters.”

A soft, unladylike snort is his response. “Love letters?”

“Yes.”

“Love letters?” Olivia asks again.

“Yes. Pay attention now.”

He traces a series of letters across her back.

“Do it again,” Olivia orders him softly.

He obeys, writing his message across her skin once more.

“I love you, too, James.”

He smiles.


End file.
